Butterfly effect : Le dernier sacrifice
by CrimsonThirteen
Summary: Des années se sont écoulées depuis les jumelles Amakura et Tous les dieux est prospère. Histoire d'un rituel qui ne s'arrête jamais. Chapitre 3 : Yuuri et Ryô.
1. Introduction

Introduction.

_(Us et coutumes de Tous les Dieux, rituel défendu, histoire du village.)_

_Préface. Pour éviter d'être perdu dans l'histoire._

Le village.

Tous les Dieux... Un nom étrange pour un petit village comme celui-ci. Peut-être parce que c'est un village étrange... Je souhaiterais présenter aujourd'hui l'histoire d'un village oublié de tous. Un village hors du temps. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il existe depuis plusieurs siècle, et n'a pas évolué le moins du monde. Il reste tel qu'il fût à sa création, avec ses maisons plus que traditionnelles, avec ses coutumes et ses rituels obscurs. Personne ne peut y entrer. Je n'y suis moi-même jamais entré. Si j'écris sur ce sujet aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à une connaissance. Mais passons. Selon diverses sources, il se trouverait dans une forêt que personne n'a jamais situé, mais dont on pense qu'elle pourrait être dans le Nord-Est du Japon. Malgré les recherches, très peu de personnes ont pu voir le village perdu.

Ces personnes-là ne sont souvent jamais revenues.

D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, il y a plusieurs maisons regroupées ensemble, dont deux qui ont retenu mon attention : Les maisons jumelles, dont je parlerai plus tard. Une autre bâtisse se trouve plus à l'écart, celle du chef de village. Dans les petits chemins terreux qui mènent au village ainsi qu'à l'intérieur de celui-ci, on peut observer des petites stèles par terre, qui représentent deux jeunes filles, appelées par les habitants les « jumelles sépulcrales ». Elles sont censées protéger le village contre une chose que personne n'ose nommer. Ma source n'a pas pu m'en dire plus, peut-être par crainte.

Us et coutumes : Le rituel écarlate.

Le village a aussi ses propres coutumes. Coutumes cruelles, morbides, si elles sont véritables. Les villageois ont comme une religion basée sur les jumelles sépulcrales dont j'ai parlé plus haut ; elles sont considérées comme des protectrices, car ce serait elles qui aurait calmé la chose, qu'il appellent aussi le ***. D'après les habitants, le *** serait quelque chose de si horrible qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais prononcer son nom, qu'il ne faut jamais regarder à l'intérieur. Une fosse contenant quelque chose d'affreux. Quelque chose qui a besoin de se nourrir de sacrifices. Qui protège le village en échange de vies humaines... Et, lorsqu'elle n'est pas satisfaite, peut faire sombrer Tous les Dieux dans la nuit éternelle, en détruisant tous ses habitants au passage.

Ils ont donc créé un rituel, le seul rituel qui pouvait calmer le ***: le rituel du sacrifice écarlate. Son concept est simple : environ tous les dix ans, deux jumeaux, souvent adolescents, sont choisis pour l'accomplir. Les habitants pensaient que l'âme de ceux-ci ne faisait qu'une qui était tout simplement séparée à la naissance ; en toute logique, il fallait alors qu'elle ne fasse plus qu'une, même si cela impliquait le sacrifice d'un des jumeaux, le plus jeune. Était considéré comme le plus jeune le premier né, car selon leur foi, le plus âge des jumeaux laissait généreusement le premier souffle au plus jeune. Le plus jeune, pour permettre au plus âgé de garder leur âme complète, devait donc se faire étrangler par le plus âgé, cela devant le ***. Le pouvoir produit par un tel rituel calmait alors le ***, qui resterait alors au repos jusqu'au prochain sacrifice.

Le cadavre est jeté dans la fosse, et le jumeaux restant, désormais appelé « celui qui reste » est élevé au niveau de divinité protectrice, qui a le devoir de garder le monde humain, tandis que l'esprit du sacrifié se transforme en papillon rouge et protège le village.

Histoire.

On dit qu'un jour un rituel aurait échoué, et que l'une des jumelles qui devait faire le sacrifice suivant ce serait enfuie. Seule, sa sœur aurait été sacrifiée, mais entraina le village dans l'obscurité, suite à son échec.

Deux autres jeunes jumelles seraient venues des années plus tard, et accomplirent le rituel à la place de celles ayant échoué, ramenant la lumière et libérant les esprits tourmentés du village. C'est après que celui-ci a été reconstruit et que le village a repris son activité. Ses habitants se jurèrent de ne plus jamais reproduire cette erreur, et de désormais surveiller de près les activités des jumelles sépulcrales.

Folkloriste anonyme.


	2. Devoir

**Disclamer : **Pas à moi en tout cas xD

**Note :** Il risque d'y avoir des différences avec le jeu... J'y ai joué y a une année quand même ! xD

**Warning :** Si vous êtes sensible et que vous voulez pas entendre parler de mort cruelle, ben vaut mieux pas regarder.

* * *

Parce que c'est notre devoir

Elles étaient, comme à leur habitude, en train de discuter de tout et de rien, la plus jeune assise sur le bord du puits, l'autre debout devant elle, en souriant tandis que sa cadette riait doucement. Elles débattaient sur la profondeur de la cavité. Si l'ainée pensait que celui-ci n'allait sans doute pas plus loin qu'une dizaine de mètre, sa sœur persistait à dire qu'elle allait jusqu'au centre de la terre, au moins. S'en était suivi une discussion animée sur la possibilité que ce puits puisse être aussi profond, ensuite sur la raison de son emplacement la, puisque ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait jamais servit. Plus sec que ça, il n'y avait sans doute pas. Alors à quoi servait-il ? L'une disait qu'il avait sans doute servi à prendre de l'eau quand il y en avait encore, l'autre que c'était peut-être un passage secret qui mènerait à des endroits encore inexplorés du village, ou de la forêt. Les jumelles rirent de cette dernière hypothèse, puis s'inventèrent des lieux tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, perdus au milieu des arbres, là où personne ne pourrait jamais aller. Elle riaient tant qu'elle pouvait. Car bientôt, elles savaient qu'elles ne pourraient plus. Plus jamais... Elles approchaient de leur seizième année, et dans quelques semaines, ça ferait dix ans que la dernière cérémonie visible avait été accomplie avec succès. Le village était prospère maintenant, et il ne tenait qu'a elles de le garder prospère. A elles seules. A personne d'autre.

Elles savaient qu'elles avaient une mission à remplir, et même si elles n'en parlaient jamais, elles y pensaient toutes les deux, de plus en plus souvent au fur et à mesure que leur tour approchait. Elles y pensaient, oui, à chaque moment où elles étaient seules, séparées. Elles se demandaient si elles se sentiraient encore seules si jamais elles réussissaient le rituel. Surement pas. Elles ne formeraient plus qu'une. Il y avait inévitablement un esprit de trop. Parfois, elles en rêvaient. La plus jeune pouvait encore sentir les mains se serrer sur son cou lors de son sommeil. Elle n'avait pas peur de la cérémonie. Elle l'attendait, non sans une certaine tristesse, mais aussi avec une joie profonde, parce qu'elle savait que c'était son devoir, que personne d'autre qu'elles ne pouvait faire ça à leur place. Oui, elle était heureuse, au fond d'elle même, de pouvoir donner sa vie pour qu'elles soient enfin réunies, et pour le bien du village. Mais lorsqu'elle était avec son ainée, il lui arrivait d'avoir une pointe de chagrin, en pensant à tout ce qu'elles ne pourraient plus faire toutes les deux. Elle repensait à toutes les bêtises qu'elles avaient fait ensemble, aux fois où elles s'étaient faites réprimandées par leur père, à tout ces moment de bonheurs qu'elles avaient vécu et parfois de malheurs qu'elles avaient surmonté. Elles regrettait de ne plus pouvoir être là ensuite. Puis elle se reprenait et se disait que finalement, elles ne seraient pas séparées, qu'elle serait toujours la pour celle qui reste, même si ce serait sous une autre forme, même si sa sœur ne s'en rendrait pas forcément compte.

La dernière née, elle, culpabilisait souvent. Elle avait l'impression d'abandonner sa cadette. Étant la plus âgée, c'était à elle que revenait le travail le plus pénible, celui de donner la mort, et de devenir celle qui reste pour protéger le village. Bien sûr, elle voulait que elle et sa jumelle ne forment plus qu'une, elle voulait qu'elles soient réunies pour toujours, mais elle avait peur. Peur de lui faire mal, de la faire souffrir, de faire échouer le rituel, que tout ça n'aie servi à rien. Peur de rester seule. Peur de devenir folle si elle n'avait plus son seul soutient. Pourtant, sa cadette l'avait déjà rassurée à plusieurs reprises. Et, si elle réussissait souvent à calmer ses doutes, ils reprenaient de plus belle lorsqu'elle était seule dans l'obscurité. Heureusement, cette situation arrivait rarement, car elles étaient presque inséparables, mais lorsque les prêtres les préparaient individuellement au sacrifice, elle se sentait seule et son cœur se serrait. Une angoisse lui bloquait la gorge. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Mais elle s'était résignée. Elle voulait juste que sa sœur soit heureuse. Et cette dernière lui avait affirmé que rien ne la rendrait plus heureuse que ça. Rien.

Mais si elle n'était pas à la hauteur de sa tâche ? Si elle n'arrivait pas à serrer assez fort, si sa cadette souffrait pour rien ? Si elle ne pouvait pas protéger le village ensuite ? Si ce n'était pas repu après ? _Si elle n'était pas à la hauteur de sa tâche ? _Elle rêvait souvent qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, que les autres la regardaient ressortir avec des yeux consternés, des insultes, des pleurs. Que sa cadette lançait sur elle un regard déçu, que les damnés ne trouvaient pas d'autre solution que de la jeter vivante au *. Que les villageois devaient subir le Repentir et qu'elle était la première à en subir les conséquence, qu'elle devenait une âme perdue comme celle de Sae avant elle. Parfois, elle rêvait qu'elle voyait la chose. Elle se réveillait en sursaut.

Sa sœur dû lire sa détresse dans ses yeux.

-Mai, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle l'air légèrement inquiet.

-Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais...

-Mmh ? A quoi ?

-Je me disais juste...

Elle marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.

-Et si on échouait ?

-Mai, on en a déjà parlé... Tu n'a pas de soucis à te faire.

-Mais...

-N'y pense pas, si tu doutes, on a toutes les chances d'échouer.

Mai soupira en regardant le ciel bleu. Puis elle sourit.

-C'est vrai. Tu as raison.

-Comme toujours !

Elle rit.

-Comme toujours...

Elle tendit la main vers sa jumelle toujours assise.

-Alors, on y va ?

Elle pris sa main et se releva. Elles partirent ensemble mais ne se lâchèrent pas.

-L'heure approche... Il est maintenant temps pour vous de commencer la préparation.

Mai et sa cadette regardaient l'homme sans sourciller. Ainsi, le moment était presque venu... Elles le suivirent en silence. Elles allaient déménager pour les maisons jumelles, deux maisons reliées par un petit pont au second étage. « Pas la peine de prendre des affaires, il y a tout la-bas, tout est prêt pour vous. » On le leur avait déjà dit, elles le savaient.

Pendant qu'elles se rendaient vers leurs nouvelles demeures, entourées par des prêtres, elles avaient remarqué que les ruelles étaient presque désertes. Mais elles sentaient le regard des autres villageois à leur fenêtre, qui les regardaient. Celles qui allaient empêcher le Repentir. Qui allaient les sauver. Ils priaient pour qu'elles réussissent.

La préparation n'était pas très difficile. Les deux jeune filles passèrent la cérémonie de purification sans problèmes. Désormais, elles faisaient officiellement partie de la famille Futago, et devenaient les jumelles sépulcrales. Elles ne pouvaient absolument pas sortir des maisons. Elles ne parlaient presque plus. Les autres, les prêtres les regardaient à peine, et passaient en silence. Ensemble, elles n'avaient pas besoin de mot, mais le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant.

Mai se regardait dans le miroir. Le kimono blanc de cérémonie lui allait étrangement bien. Mais il était fermé d'une manière anormale. Le coté droit noué par dessus le gauche. « Comme pour les cérémonies des morts... » pensa-t-elle. Un bruit de porte la fit tressaillir. Elle se retourna.

-Mei ?

Sa cadette lui sourit. Elle portait le même kimono blanc qu'elle. Elles devaient le porter depuis la cérémonie de purification. Elle se posa à coté de Mai et se tourna vers le miroir.

-Comme ça, on ne voit aucune différence entre nous.

-C'est vrai...

-La seule chose qui nous différencie à leur yeux, c'est l'ordre dans lequel nous sommes née. Et une seule petit voyelle.

-Nos différences ne se limitent pas à ça.

-Mais c'est par cela que nos rôles nous ont été attribués.

Mai soupira. Mei la regarda et fit un léger sourire.

-Je suis contente d'avoir eu ce rôle-là. Je suis désolée de devoir te laisser seule...

-Je suis désolée de devoir nous réunir.

-Tu sais Mai, je préfère mille fois mourir de cette manière. Quoi de plus beau que de mourir des mains de la personne qu'on aime le plus ?

Mai ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mourir de vieillesse ? Elle regarda le sol.

-Mai, promet-moi une chose.  
-Laquelle ?

-Promet-moi que tu ne fléchiras pas.

-C'est promis... A ton tour maintenant.

-Oui ?

-Promet-moi... Que tu continuera de veiller sur moi. S'il te plaît.

-Tu n'avais même pas besoin de me le dire. C'était convenu d'avance.

-Je sais. Mais je voulais en être sure...

-N'aie pas peur, je serai toujours la pour toi. Toujours. Même après ma mort.

-Je sais... -elle soupira- Je sais.

On vint les chercher peu de temps après. Mai était nerveuse. Mei semblait impassible. On les emmena alors dans la bâtisse du maître de cérémonie, là où se trouvait le lieu interdit. Là où était la chose. Là où se terminerait les moments ensemble. Là, elles accompliraient leur destin.

Destin fatal qu'elles n'avaient pas choisi. Destin que, même si elles ne le disaient pas, elles auraient préféré éviter. Qu'elles avaient prié de les épargner. Elles avaient songé à fuir. Elles n'en avaient jamais parlé. Parce que, quoiqu'il aurait pu arriver, elles étaient certaines de regretter cet acte. Pourquoi ? Parce que. Une certitude. Seulement ça. Et un manque de courage.

Une fois, Mai avait essayé d'en parler à sa cadette. Mais cette dernière l'avait ignorée. Juste une réponse.

« - De toute façon, à quoi ça servirait. Ils nous rattraperaient. Et je suis heureuse ici. Avec toi. »

A quoi ça aurait servi, hein...

Désolée. Désolée. Elle se répétais ces mots encore et encore, une chance de rédemption. Peut-être.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent un instant, pour suivre le chemin qui leur était attribué. Chacune d'un coté de la passerelle. Séparées par une sorte de bac à fleurs géant. Ravissant... Puis, on les pria de se placer sur une plateforme, chacune devant une porte, en même temps. Un déclic se fit entendre. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et elles entrèrent, chacune de leur côté, et suivies par des prêtres masqués.

La pièce ronde dans laquelle elles entrèrent ensemble, après être passées par un sas, donnait froid dans le dos. Des chaînes rouillées pendaient au plafond. La rouille faisait vaguement penser à du sang. « Quel accueil. ».

Elles durent descendre dans des escaliers poussiéreux, et prendre des passages obscurs. Tout dans les ténèbres. Comme celles qui envahiraient le village si elles échouaient. « Il ne faut pas échouer. Il ne faut pas échouer. Il ne faut pas... » Non, interdit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles échouent. La pression montait de plus en plus dans le cœur de Mai. Elle descendait dans celui de Mei. La fatalité approchait d'elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'aujourd'hui elle allait mourir. La vérité s'imposa si facilement à elle. Elle n'en était même pas choquée. Elle allait mourir, et ça ne lui faisait rien du tout. Comme quoi, on avait vraiment tout prévu.

Elles arrivèrent alors dans un énorme endroit. Comme une grotte en fait. Et partout autour, des bougies qui illuminent comme elles le peuvent la salle.

C'est maintenant.

Le groupe de prêtres se refermait lentement sur elles. Il les entourait. Et puis tous descendirent dans la dernière salle.

La faille était là, au centre de tout. Les prêtres avaient formé des colonnes devant elles comme une allée d'honneur. Elles avancèrent lentement. Puis le grand prêtre leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Elles savaient ce qu'elles devaient faire. Leurs accompagnateurs se mirent à frapper le sol en cadence avec leur bâton. En psalmodiant un chant ancien dont elles ne comprenaient pas les paroles. Un chant lent. Et le bruit des sceptres.

Mei était comme en transe.

Mais n'avait plus d'appréhensions.

Elles se donnèrent la main et un lien écarlate entourant leur tailles se lia. Liées... Le chant s'était tu et les bâtons tapaient le sol de plus en plus vite. Mei se coucha sur une pierre sacrificielle qui se trouvait devant la faille. Sa Sœur se plaça au dessus d'elle et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Le rythme des fracas était maintenant très rapide. Et, sans savoir ce qui s'était passé, Mai les entendit se taire. Elle retira ses mains et se releva. Un papillon rouge était apparu la ou aurait du être les traces de ses paumes. Elle recula.

Plus d'espoir a présent.

On jeta le cadavre de la première née dans le trou. Et, alors qu'il disparaissait dans les ténèbres, un papillon en sortit et s'envola vers le ciel, par un passage situé au dessus du *, suivit par des centaines d'autres.

Le soleil se leva sur le village. Elles avaient réussi.

« Ensemble. Pour toujours. »

Mai porterait une marque à sa gorge toute sa vie. Pour qu'elle n'oublie pas. Pour que personne n'oublie.

Parce que leurs âmes n'en formaient plus qu'une.

Elle était celle qui reste maintenant. Une déesse vivante. Prisonnière de ses propres ténèbres.

* * *

**Voila voila. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien décrit le truc mais bon.. C'est quoi ces idées de faire des rituels compliqués aussi xD**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer... (même si avec ça j'ai un doute xD)**

**Je trouve ça dommage qu'il n'y ai pas plus de fiction francophone sur Project zéro :/  
**


	3. Crainte

Cette demeure était beaucoup trop sombre.

Ça faisait des heures que Hanae tournait en rond. Elle avait traversé toutes les pièces une par une, dans cette maison qui paraissait si petite de l'extérieure et qui pourtant était vaste. Les pièces se ressemblaient toutes. Aucun doute, on pourrait s'y perdre facilement. Elle avait eu du mal au début, d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant, elle était là depuis assez longtemps pour connaître chaque mur, chaque porte, chaque plante, chaque recoin et cachette de la première des maison jumelles.

Elle se promenait comme un fantôme, sans faire de bruit, accueillant sa solitude avec tristesse. Sa petite sœur se trouvait dans la maison d'à côté, elle le savait. Elle serait partie à sa rencontre, si elle l'avait voulu. Mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. De toute façon, personne n'était là pour la juger.

Habituellement, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, les jumelles restaient très proches avant cette épreuve qui les attendaient. Elles étaient restées proches, en fait, mais depuis qu'elle était enfermée dans cette maison, Hanae avait vu toutes ses résolutions s'effondrer. Rester seule et réfléchir. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire, voilà ce qu'elle avait fait, mais sa réflexion ne l'avait pas menée là où il aurait fallu qu'elle la mène. Elle pensait qu'ici, il y aurait une espèce de flash qui la conforterait dans son rôle, quelque chose qui lui dirait : « ce que tu fais est bien ».

Mais ce n'était pas bien. C'était tout sauf bien. Plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle prenait conscience de l'horrible chose qu'on allait l'obliger à commettre, la chose que même dans ses cauchemars, elle n'imaginait pas. Elle priver quelqu'un de sa vie.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que non seulement cette personne était sa propre sœur, mais que tout le reste du village, les prêtres, les ouvriers, les femmes, les hommes, les enfants, tous pensaient que c'était bien. Pour le bien de chacun. Parce que ça allait les sauver de la colère d'une force maléfique que personne n'avait encore jamais vu. Une histoire à dormir debout. Du grand n'importe quoi. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils croire à ces histoires ? Pourquoi avoir inventé une telle aberration ? C'était juste ridicule.  
Hanae ne croyait plus à ces histoires. Bien sûr, dans sa tendre jeunesse, elle avait peur de tout ça, mais depuis qu'elle était séparée de sa sœur, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'un tissus de conneries destiné à faire peur à la population dans le but de la dominer. Jamais encore on avait essayer de faire fi du rituel. Jamais personne ne s'était rebellé. Pourquoi ?

Évidemment, si elle avait avancé cet argument devant les villageois, ils auraient répondu quelque chose dans la style « depuis que nous faisons ces sacrifices il ne nous arrive rien de mal. » Certes, mais Hanae était sûre que le village irait tout aussi bien si on arrêtait de commettre ces crimes. Ce rituel macabre n'était destiné qu'à confirmer les contes de bonne femme.

On disait dans le village qu'un jour, un rituel avait échoué, et que tous les villageois étaient morts. Soit en s'étant suicidé, soit tués par le mal caché sous terre, par l'esprit vengeur d'une jeune fille sacrifiée qui n'était manifestement pas d'accord avec le sort qu'on lui avait accordé.

Si c'était vrai, comment se faisait-il qu'il y ai encore des gens au village ? S'il n'y avait vraiment pas eu de survivant, comment la légende aurait-elle pu continuer d'être racontée aux enfants lors des soirées en famille ? C'était juste impossible. Complètement absurde.

Tout ça ne servait à rien. C'était complètement inutile. Hanae allait devoir tuer sa sœur pour rien. Pour _rien_. C'était sans doute ça le plus horrible.

Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulait pas voir sa cadette. Cette dernière était persuadée que les contes disaient vrai, elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle allait mourir et sauver tout le monde. Alors Hanae ne voulait pas que sa sœur voit le doute dans ses yeux, la peur dans ses traits. Elle ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression. Elle devait en finir avec tout ça, et seule. Elle n'avait besoin de personne...

Elle s'assit dans un coin et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

Dans la maison voisine, Kanae attendait. Sa sœur ne venait pas. Elle aurait du pourtant. Mais elle ne venait pas.

Elle se sentait triste. Parce que sa grande sœur ne venait pas la rassurer comme elle le faisait d'habitude. C'est drôle comme une différence de seulement quelques minutes peut changer complètement les relations entre deux sœur. Hanae se comportait vraiment comme son ainée, malgré la différence d'âge minime, et elle était protectrice, attentionnée envers Kanae. Cette dernière n'avait jamais compris. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte à quel point cette différence avait de l'importance.

Elle regrettait que Hanae ne vienne pas.

xXx

Hanae pris le journal qu'on lui avait offert presque un an plus tôt. Elle ne l'avait presque pas utilisé. Mais cette fois c'était le moment. Pour dire tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire. Les mots qui ne voulaient pas venir lorsqu'elle parlait.

« Ma très chère sœur,

Il ne reste que peu de temps avant la fin et je ne me sens absolument pas prête.

Le conditionnement qu'on nous a infligé depuis notre enfance n'a manifestement pas pris pour moi.

Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de te dire petite sœur, tellement de choses et si peu de temps.

Je suis désolée pour tout. Désolée pour ce que j'allais te faire, désolée d'avoir accepté de venir ici, désolée de ne pas t'avoir mieux protégée. Je suis désolée de devoir t'abandonner.

Je ne sais pas si tu pourras comprendre. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne suis pas courageuse. C'est bien trop difficile pour moi de devoir te faire du mal. J'ai réfléchi et je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je te ferai sans doute du mal quand même, maintenant que j'y pense, mais tu y survivra. Je ne veux pas vivre en ayant une mort sur la conscience. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Tu sais, ces histoires qu'on raconte ne sont que des histoires. Pas des faits. Rien n'arrivera si nous n'accomplissons pas ce rituel. Rien du tout.

Nous ne sauvons personne. Tout ce qui résultera de la cérémonie, c'est une personne en moins dans ce village, et un traitement de faveur pour moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de ce traitement de faveur. Je veux que tu vive. Et à défaut de vivre avec moi, je préfère que tu vive sans moi.

J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et qu'ils te laisseront tranquille.

J'ai un comportement lâche et je suis désolée de te laisser seule.

Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, je le jure sur les jumelles sépulcrales, je reviendrai et je ferai en sorte qu'ils regrettent. Si jamais ils te faisaient du mal et que les histoires disent vraies, je répèterais l'histoire de Sae et plus jamais ce genre de sacrifices ne seront refaits.

Je t'aime. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras. »

Ces mots posés sur le papier, elle se leva et marcha lentement vers la pièce centrale.

Elle avait déjà tout préparé. Elle inspira un bon coup pour être sure de ne pas changer d'avis en route.

Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle aurait du faire après. C'était trop pour elle. Beaucoup trop.

Ils étaient tous fous.

Comment pouvaient-ils leur infliger ça ?

Comment pouvaient-ils croire à ces histoires ?

Comment pouvaient-ils considérer ceux qui restent comme des divinités ?

Pourquoi pas comme des assassins ?

N'aimaient-ils donc personne ?

Et ses parents ? Sa famille ? Comment avaient-il pu laisser faire ça ?

Pourquoi ne les avaient-il pas tuées quand il était encore temps ?

Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissée prendre son premier souffle, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas assassinés comme elle aurait du assassiner sa sœur, pour qu'elle aie une chance de survivre ? Pour ne pas avoir le temps de s'attacher ?

Les meurtriers au fond, qui était-ce ? Elle ? Les prêtres ? Les villageois, ses parents ?

Ou l'abîme infernal ?  
Tout ça ? Ou quelque chose de différent ?

Son esprit se perdait dans ces questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre. Elle sentait les larmes caresser ses joues, elle n'y faisait pas attention. Sa vue se brouillait alors qu'elle avançait vers le destin qu'elle s'était choisi, celui qu'elle pensait le meilleur. Elle leva la main et caressa la corde du bout de ses doigt. « S'il faut mourir étranglée, je préfère que ce soit moi. Au moins auront-ils quelque chose à offrir à leur Dieu de mort et de haine... Ils sont tellement horrible... »

Soudain, un éclair lui traversa la tête. Elle se retourna d'un coup, resta debout sans bouger quelques minutes, ferma les yeux, pour réfléchir. Elle réfléchissait mieux dans le noir que lui offrait ses paupières closes.

Puis, elle retourna d'où elle venait, et ramassa le carnet dans lequel elle avait écrit ses dernières pensées pour sa cadette. Elle ouvra la page concernée, posa dessus ses yeux vides et l'arracha violemment. Elle sourit légèrement, puis le déchira soigneusement avant de le cacher dans le tiroir d'une vieille commode.

Alors elle se sentit merveilleusement bien. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait a faire, elle accomplirait ce qu'elle voulait accomplir. Enfin elle allait être libre de ses devoirs immondes.

Elle retourna au centre de la maison, passa la corde autour de son cou et se pendit.

xXx

L'heure de la cérémonie approchait, et Kanae se sentait angoissée. D'habitude calme et posée, elle n'était qu'à peine sujette au stress ; mais cette fois, c'était différent. Pas parce qu'elle allait mourir, non, plutôt parce qu'elle se demandait comment son ainée allait vivre face à ça.

Elle se rongeait les ongles nerveusement, fâcheuse habitude qu'elle avait conservé de son enfance, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la porte encore et encore. Elle soupira. Où était sa sœur ?

Elle se leva, ouvrit légèrement la porte et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Les prêtres présents se murmuraient des paroles dont le sens lui échappait.

La peur lui serra la poitrine, et elle sortit. Les deux hommes ne lui accordèrent même pas un regard lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pont reliant les deux petites bâtisses, regarda le village. Presque personne n'était de sortie. Comme s'ils avaient ressenti sa crainte. C'était le crépuscule, le soleil se couchait, et malgré cela, les ruelles et les maisons lui paraissaient toujours aussi sombre, aussi... peu accueillantes. Un frissons lui parcouru l'échine. Elle rejeta nonchalamment ses cheveux en arrière quand une brise vint caresser sa nuque.

Puis elle entendit un cri venant de l'autre maison. Celle où sa sœur se trouvait. Une voix d'homme. Elle ne bougea pas.

Un prêtre traversa le pont en courant, comme s'il avait le diable au trousse. Elle le regarda passer sans sourciller.

C'est seulement quand une poignée d'autres prêtres, dont ceux qui gardaient le couloir adjacent à sa chambre, traversèrent, affolés, le lien entre les demeures, qu'elle commença à se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelques chose, et quelque chose de grave.

Cette fois, comme le froid vous prend un jour d'hiver gelé, la peur la prit et lui tordit le ventre. Elle se mit à courir dans la même direction que les prêtres.

Elle connaissait à peine cette maison où elle n'avait fait que quelques pas. Elle en découvrait presque les murs alors qu'elle avançait à toute vitesse. Elle dévala les premiers escaliers qu'elle vit, jusqu'à entr'apercevoir un homme tourner au bout du couloir. Elle le suivit.

Dans la pièce centrale, il y avait un ensemble de prêtres attroupés.

Elle resta bouche bée.

Elle ne pouvait plus parler.

Un des hommes la vit et l'emmena de force loin de la scène. Pour ne pas qu'elle voit. Mais c'était trop tard.

L'image de la silhouette de sa sœur se balançant dans l'air restait gravé dans son esprit.

Elle sentit vide.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ses larmes ne parvinrent même pas à traverser la barrière de ses yeux, le choc lui tordait l'estomac. On la regarda et elle vit un air dégouté sur les visages des autres, comme si tout était de sa faute. On la jeta dehors.

Elle avança comme un fantôme jusqu'à une petite place. Là déjà, les gens l'attendaient, murmuraient, conjecturaient, formulaient silencieusement des hypothèses. Ils l'observaient avec crainte et dégout. Sans sa sœur, ici, elle n'était plus rien.

On n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

Les villageois l'exilèrent et lui ordonnèrent de ne plus jamais revenir. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt et on ne la revit plus jamais. On ne la revit d'ailleurs jamais nul part.

Peu de temps après, un incendie se déclencha dans la maison ou elle avait vécu durant son enfance, la maison de ses parents et de sa famille, et rien de ce que les habitants du village purent faire ne réussit à sauver la bâtisse. On ne retrouva jamais les corps qui auraient du s'y trouver.

* * *

**Voilaaaa ~ Désolée pour l'orthographe, j'ai pas vraiment relu.**

**Merci à shiva-holic pour sa gentille review :3 ça fait très plaisir 8D Pour te répondre... Ben non ce serait pas marrant si tout se passait toujours bien ;D**


	4. Dévotion

L'atmosphère qui régnait sur le village était étrangement lourde et calme, en ce jour de cérémonie. Ryô regardait par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose bouger et d'apercevoir Hanae et Kanae avant qu'elles n'accomplissent leur tâche. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment, en fait ; mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elles. Surtout à Hanae, la première née, et au regard de haine pure qu'elle lui avait jeté lorsqu'il l'avait croisée par hasard, dans la rue.

Pourtant, jamais il ne lui avait fait de mal. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui, si elles avaient été choisies à la place de son frère et lui. Pourtant, elle avait semblé lui en vouloir énormément, cette fois-là ; et il espérait qu'elle l'oublierait une fois qu'elle aurait remarqué à quel point son travail était nécessaire aux autres.

Cependant, on racontait que, justement, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte ; elle avait raconté à plusieurs personnes qu'elle pensait ne pas accomplir le sacrifice qu'elle croyait inutile.

Inutile ! Quelle fille insensée ! Elle allait mener le village à sa perte. Ryô en était certain. Il sursauta quand son frère arriva dans son dos. Yuuri posa une main sur son épaule, l'air inquiet.

– Ryô, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il.

– Je regarde par la fenêtre.

– Tu regardes quoi ?

– J'attends les filles. Elles vont bientôt accomplir le rituel.

Yuuri soupira.

– Hanae et Kanae ? J'ai de la peine pour elles.  
– Pourquoi ? Elles vont nous sauver.

– Elles vont mourir, oui. On aurait dû nous trouver à leur place...

– C'est pas notre faute si ça fonctionne mieux avec des jumelles que des jumeaux ! Répondit-il sèchement en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Quand même.

Ryô leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère était décidément bien trop altruiste. Il l'avait toujours été. Toujours à s'attrister pour les autres. Toujours à vouloir sauver le plus petit être vivant condamné. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas ramené d'animal blessé chez eux ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas soigné les égratignures des enfants du village ?

– N'y pense pas, dit-il. Et au risque de paraître égoïste, je préfère qu'il s'agisse d'elles que de nous.

Yuuri prit un air peiné.

– Ne crois pas que je les envie, Ryô. Je ne veux pas rester seul ici. Mais... C'est injuste pour elles. C'est tout.

– Mouais.

Il soupira. Par malheur, selon lui, il était le premier né. Le plus jeune, donc. Et il ne voulait pas mourir.

Depuis son enfance, ça avait toujours été sa plus grande peur. L'idée de ce qui l'attendait après le rendait malade. Il voulait vivre le plus longtemps possible, et surtout il ne voulait pas mourir seul.

Mais c'était ce qui l'attendait s'il faisait le rituel avec Yuuri. Il mourrait seul, sous les yeux de dizaines de personnes, et il ne pourrait rien faire. Il mourrait seul pendant que son frère vivrait heureux au village, bénéficiant des multiples avantages que lui offriraient sa condition.

Il savait que c'était des pensées ingrates, mais il était jaloux de la vie que mènerait son jumeau s'il venait à disparaître. Pourquoi lui aurait-il eu le droit à vivre ? Pourquoi pas Ryô ? Cette histoire était injuste, oui.

Heureusement, les jumelles Hanae et Kanae allait leur épargner cette peine. C'était du moins ce qu'il espérait.

– On dirait que ça bouge... Murmura Yuuri.

Ryô reporta son attention sur l'extérieur. Des dizaines de personnes couraient en tout sens.

– Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? Continua son frère, l'air inquiet.

– Je ne sais pas.

– On dirait qu'ils se dirigent vers... Les maisons jumelles.

– C'est toi qui t'imagines ça. Ils pourraient très bien aller à la demeure Kurosawa. Peut-être qu'ils ont un petit problème...

– Avec le sacrifice ? Vu leur tête, c'est plutôt un gros problème. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé...

Le cœur de Yuuri se serra. Ce genre de chose ne valait jamais rien de bon. Il était sûr qu'il allait se produire un malheur. Gros, gros problèmes en perspective.

– Tu veux qu'on aille jeter un coup d'œil ?

– T'es malade. On ne peut pas entrer dans la maison de toute façon.

– Non, mais on peut demander à quelqu'un ce qui se passe. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester dans le flou. Allez, moi je vais voir.

Sur ces mots, Ryô sortit, laissant son aîné seul dans la maison. Celui-ci se décida à le rejoindre quelques minutes après. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui c'était produit, mais il était certain que c'était important.

Il le retrouva devant la maison Kiryu. Fixe, il semblait regarder un groupe de personnes à l'intérieur.

– Ryô ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se figea en voyant sortir Kanae, les yeux dans le vague, des larmes sur le visage. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle partit vers la place sans un mot.

– C'est quoi ça ? Elle n'a pas le droit de sortir tant que...

– Elle a craqué.

– Quoi ? Qui a craqué ?

– Hanae. J'ai toujours su qu'elle allait craquer. J'ai toujours senti cette faiblesse.

– Qu'est-ce que...

Il se tut en voyant sortir les prêtres, transportant le corps de l'aînée des jumelles. Il se tourna lentement vers son frère.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé.. ?

– Elle s'est pendue. C'est notre tour maintenant.

Sa voix était froide comme la mort. Il secoua la tête.

– Non...

– Nous n'avons pas le choix. Le * va se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Il lui faut un sacrifice. Nous sommes les derniers. Les deux autres sont trop jeunes, elle ne peuvent rien faire. Rien du tout.

– J'ai toujours cru qu'on serait épargné...

– On n'est jamais épargné de rien.

– Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver maintenant ?

Le maître de cérémonie ainsi que quelques prêtres s'avancèrent vers eux avec lenteur.

– Vous êtes là. Nous n'avons pas le temps de préparer le rituel. Nous devons l'accomplir tout de suite. Le *est très en colère, expliqua le Maître.

– Nous n'avons pas le temps.

Plusieurs hommes les prirent par le bras et les emmenèrent vers la porte qui menait à la maison Kurosawa.

– Attendez...

Yuuri refusait d'avancer. Il ne pouvait pas accomplir le rituel, ce n'était pas normal, il n'était pas prêt. Et la préparation ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en faisaient ? Comment pouvait-il accomplir correctement le sacrifice s'il n'y était même pas prêt ?

Aucune chance que ça fonctionne. De toute façon, l'histoire leur avait appris que les rituels d'urgence ne fonctionnaient jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

– Avance, le somma un des hommes.

– On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas assez...

– Nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est aujourd'hui, tout de suite ou jamais. Tu veux avoir la mort de centaines de villageois sur la conscience ? Tu veux que chacun d'entre nous sombre dans l'abîme infernal ?

– Non, mais...

– Yuuri, tais-toi. C'est à nous maintenant, et le village compte sur notre réussite. Avance et arrête de te plaindre.

Ryô parlait avec une voix dure et ferme. Il avait déjà fait son choix. Yuuri soupira. Si seulement il avait pu avoir le courage de son frère...

Mais son jumeau, malgré les apparences, ne tenait pas plus que lui à mourir.

Seulement, il préférait ça à la honte que lui occasionnerait une fuite. Aux remords, surtout, que lui apporteraient une abandon. Il fallait qu'il se montre fort et brave s'il ne voulait pas flancher. C'était la seule solution pour qu'il résiste, et le seul moyen pour que Yuuri le suive sans faire de vagues.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur leur sort. S'ils devaient accomplir le rituel, autant qu'ils le fassent le plus vite possible. Et qu'ils n'aient pas à y réfléchir. S'ils y réfléchissaient trop, Ryô était sûr qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de ne pas le faire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus déserter. Il n'était pas faible. Il devait le prouver.

Le regard droit, il tâchait de ne pas regarder son frère qui marchait à ses côtés, l'air désolé.

Mais pourquoi avait-il l'air triste ? C'était lui qui allait avoir le beau rôle, pourtant. Lui qui allait survivre. De quoi se plaignait-il ? Il n'allait pas mourir, lui. Il allait juste accomplir son office puis s'en aller. Il allait vivre, peut-être fonder une famille, il allait avoir droit au respect d'autrui. Même pas le respect la peur.

_Tuez une moitié, craignez celle qui reste._

Il le craindraient et il n'aurait plus jamais de problème. Il deviendrait un dieu vivant.

Et lui ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Juste un esprit errant. Il ne serait plus rien. Et le seul souvenir qu'il laisserait serait celui du corps qui a volé un morceau de l'âme de son frère. Pour les autres, c'était ce qu'il était. Un voleur. Un imposteur.

Il ne se départit pas de cette pensée jusqu'à son arrivée dans les sous-sols de la maison Kurosawa. Le passage qui menait à l'abysse. Là où tout finissait.

Le chemin lui parut extraordinairement long. Il fallut quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans une immense salle, remplie de bougies écarlates qui rendaient l'atmosphère extrêmement lourde. Ils la traversèrent en vitesse.

Yuuri était anxieux. Tout ça n'était qu'une blague, ce n'était pas possible. Ils avaient échappé au rituel. Pourquoi les deux autres avaient-elles échoué ? Pourquoi était-ce à eux d'expier leur faute ? Ce n'était pas juste. Il ne voulait pas de tout ça. Tout allait trop vite.

Ryô était agenouillé en face de lui, prêt à jouer son rôle.

– Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, glissa un des prêtres aveugles.

Oui, il savait. Mais allait-il pouvoir ?

Il s'agenouilla devant son frère et tendit les mains qui se refermèrent sur son cou.

Ryô soupira doucement. Ainsi, c'était leur destin. Ils étaient nés dans ce but. Juste dans ce but. « Dépêche-toi. » Il voulait que tout se passe au plus vite.

Il sentit la poigne de son jumeau se resserrer.

Yuuri le regarda dans les yeux. Il s'attendait à voir de la détermination, peut-être même de la résignation. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, là, c'était du désespoir. De la peur aussi, peut-être.

Il ferma les paupières. Il fallait que ça finisse.

Ryô remarqua soudain que la force de son frère s'était affaiblie. Il ne serrait plus. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur dont il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un léger sourire.

Yuuri s'approcha de lui avec lenteur et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. Puis, avant que les spectateurs n'aient eu le temps de réagir, il se redressa et attrapa son frère par le bras.

« À défaut de vivre ensemble, je préfère qu'on meure ensemble. »

Sans prévenir, les deux garçons sautèrent dans l'abysse en échangeant un dernier regard.

– Nous allons mourir.

– Bien sûr que non. Il faut trouver un moyen...

– Peut-être que le * se calmera un peu avec les corps des jumeaux.

– Un peu. Pas longtemps. Il faut une solution. Une vraie...

– Un kusabi ?

– Peut-être. Dans ce cas, il faut aller le chercher. Si il n'arrive pas à temps...

– Nous serons dans l'obligation de choisir la dernière solution.

Le maître de cérémonie acquiesça.

Il fallait juste qu'elles trouvent la force...

* * *

**Je l'ai écrit ! Je l'ai enfin écrit ! *sort***


End file.
